


All in the Family

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: -tips hat- M'RAREPAIR, Day 3: Family, F/F, fefemslashweek, jealous little flora, no really i love this ship get out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flora has a tendency to act peculiar when she sees Felicia with Camilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in the Family

Felicia knew quite well that her sister had an inclination to become jealous over the smallest things, but despite that, she was quite surprised to see Flora becoming so sour over a couple of displays of affection from Camilla. It had been like that ever since Camilla had started courting Felicia, and Felicia was starting to wonder if Flora disapproved of her and Camilla’s relationship. Camilla brushed off Felicia’s concerns repeatedly, but Felicia felt as if she were betraying her sister somehow, whenever Camilla would snuggle her in the middle of her serving someone or kiss her on the cheek at every turn.

 

At the end of a long day, after dinner, Felicia and Flora were scrubbing dishes. Flora seemed to be on the verge of destroying a plate completely with her overly-intense scrubbing, so Felicia helpfully quipped, “Sister, it’s clean.”

 

“I know that,” Flora said; although her voice was calm, it was clear that she was upset. Felicia planned on sinking back into silence, but Flora snapped, “You should stop letting Lady Camilla touch you so much when we’re working. You’re already distracted enough as it is, seeing as to how you’re always falling all over yourself.”

 

“I’m not distracted.” Felicia was kind of hurt; she had spent countless mornings and nights using any method she could find to find some inner relaxation and be able to focus, and Flora knew that. Distraction wasn’t her problem, not by far.

 

Flora shoved the dish she was cleaning to the side, then grabbed a cup. Before she could start scrubbing it tediously, Flora frowned, her face slightly flushed. “It’s...just not fair.”

 

“What’s not fair?”

 

Flora immediately started washing the cup she had grabbed, then said, “Felicia, I’ll handle the dishes. Go wipe down the table…”

 

“Oh,” Felicia said shortly. She liked doing tasks _with_ Flora, but she also knew when her sister needed to be alone. “Alright. Off I go.”

 

“Yes,” Flora mumbled awkwardly. Felicia scuttled off, feeling a bit irrelevant.

 

When she arrived in the dining hall, she saw Camilla, lazily (but still daintily) draped across a chair and sipping a glass of wine. “Felicia!” Camilla cheered, slamming her glass down. Felicia smiled and approached her lover quickly. As she grew closer, Camilla stood and wrapped her arms around Felicia, one hand gently pressing on the back of Felicia’s head. Camilla’s heels gave her height, so Felicia’s face went directly into her bosom.

 

Felicia released a muffled little cry, a mix of enjoyment and surprise. When Camilla loosened her grip just a tad, Felicia pulled away and looked up, noticing that Camilla’s face was flushed, her eyes glassy and her eyes half-lidded. _Ah...she’s giving me_ that _look…!_

 

“My beautiful, beautiful maid,” Camilla cooed.

 

Felicia smiled awkwardly and said, “Lady Camilla, how long have you been sitting here? Dinner ended a while ago-”

 

“That’s no problem, no problem.” The answer was quite cryptic and slightly off-target, but Felicia nodded in acceptance as Camilla continued, “Sit, sit, have a drink with me!”

 

“I’m sorry. Flora told me to wipe down the tables!” Felicia smiled and tried to wriggle from Camilla’s grasp, but Camilla held her closer, catapulting Felicia’s face back into her chest.

 

“Ah, ah, ah, Felicia! Don’t you think a _royal’s_ command trumps the command of another maid?”

 

Felicia froze. Camilla had a good point. No matter their relationship, Camilla was still Felicia’s liege. Not only that, but Camilla was her lover, and she wanted to make her happy! The only reason she would wash the tables down would be because Flora told her to. _Two reasons to listen to Camilla, and one to listen to Flora...it’s simple logic!_

 

Looking behind her to make sure that Flora hadn’t appeared from the kitchen, Felicia nodded. Camilla laughed, and Felicia swooned at the smell of Camilla’s lavender perfume mingling with the sickly sweet smell of wine. “Kiss me,” Camilla commanded, and Felicia was upon her lips in seconds. The bottle on the table was forgotten as Camilla held Felicia and kissed her deeply, moaning softly into her mouth.

 

After kissing for what felt like an eternity, Felicia heard footsteps behind her; she tried to disentangle herself from Camilla, but by the time the footsteps approached, Felicia was still in Camilla’s arms.

 

 _Oh, gosh...it’s Flora!_ Felicia thought, panicking. _She’ll kill me…_   


“Felicia,” Flora said, her brows furrowed in irritation, “I thought you were wiping down the tables!”

 

Felicia paled, afraid of disappointing her sister, scrambled to find a response. However, Camilla quickly said, “Don’t worry about it, Flora, she’ll do it later. I told her not to.”

 

“Lady Camilla, I’ll have to ask that you don’t interfere with the work of my sister and I so that you can...kiss and cuddle.” Felicia was highly embarrassed by Flora’s behavior. Even though Flora wasn’t scolding her directly, she still felt like a little child being reprimanded by their stern parent.

 

However, Camilla seemed so calm; whether it was the alcohol or her usual cool-headed personality, Felicia could not say. Camilla almost instantly replied, “Flora, there’s no need to fuss. I’m not stealing your sister from you or anything…” Camilla winked, and Flora grew flustered. Felicia’s mouth dropped open. Maybe Flora _was_ getting jealous of Camilla! Felicia hadn’t even noticed it before. _Now that I think about it, Flora_ does _always get so irritated when I do things with Camilla that I usually do with her…_ “After all, how _could_ I steal her from you? You’re my sister!”

 

“I...I’m sorry?”

 

Flora and Felicia were both equally confused when Camilla yanked Felicia over to Flora, then positioned one twin on either side of her. Camilla wrapped one arm around Felicia and the other around Flora, pulling them close to her and smiling. The smell of wine was almost intoxicating. “There,” Camilla purred. “We’re one big family, Flora! No need to get jealous!”

 

“I-I wasn’t jealous,” Flora sputtered, her relaxed demeanor fading with each second. “Please let go of me.”

 

Ignoring Flora’s recent statement, Felicia’s eyes saddened in pity. “Flora, is that it? Really? You feel jealous of Camilla?”

 

“I said I don’t!” At that, Camilla cuddled Flora even closer, her grip bordering on fatal. Flora grunted softly and then sighed. “I _may_ have noticed that you’re around a little less…”

 

Camilla smiled warmly at Flora’s admission. “No need to worry about that anymore, darling! Whenever you feel lonely, you can come right on up to us and join us! I’ll cuddle you, too, if you’d like! We’ll do everything together.”

 

“E-except for kissing, and stuff like that,” Felicia added cautiously.

 

“Thank you for the offer, but I don’t want to be a third wheel...especially not if you two are kissing.”

 

“There are no third wheels in a family.” Felicia replied quickly, reassuring her sister. Camilla pulled them both impossibly close to her in agreement, kissing Flora’s forehead. “See? We’re all comfy cozy, sister! Isn’t this great?”

 

Flora opened her mouth to speak, but Camilla rejected her statement before she could even speak: “Don’t you say one more word, about the tables are otherwise! I have two cute girls to cuddle, and I won’t let either of you ruin it...family or otherwise!”

 

Felicia heard a dejected sigh from her sister, so she looked over at Flora, expecting to see her frown; however, she got the most pleasant surprise when she saw the small, pleased smile on Flora’s face.


End file.
